


Flip the switch

by MeganMorgue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Drunk Twister, F/M, Female Reader, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, No Wincest, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Sub Sam Winchester, Switch Dean Winchester, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, threesome kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMorgue/pseuds/MeganMorgue
Summary: You're living in the bunker with the Winchesters and always had a crush on them both, but try to hide it so you wouldn't risk your friendship. After some difficulties you'll eventually have the best night of your life .. so far!





	Flip the switch

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first smut fan fic, so bear with me there.  
> The original (shorter) version was posted on my tumblr blog wrong-universe. This fic is re-written with just a little bit more details, same storyline though.
> 
> I hope you like it!  
> Now enjoy and prepare for the need of a cold shower!

After this long, exhausting vampire hunt all you wanted was a hot shower, a stiff drink and sleeping in your own bed backat the bunker. You were on the road for weeks and you hated those crappy motel rooms Sam and Dean always picked. 

“Next time we’ll sleep at a nice hotel” you said to them as you threw your bag full of weapons on the floor “one with a real shower … and WARM water!” 

“Oh don’t be such a princess, princess!” Dean responded and you could hear Sam chuckling in the library. 

You scowled, but you were just too tired to pick a fight and you wanted to get out of your blood soaked clothes as fast as possible. Without another word you left the boys behind and went to your room. You just threw your dirty clothes on the floor on your way to the shower. You’d take care of them the next morning.

The hot water felt so good on your skin and you watched the dried blood wash off your bruised body. The hunting life was hard, but you wore every scar like a trophy; your fingertips gliding over the white and red marks on your skin. You felt how your muscles slowly relaxed under the stream of warm water. You sigh. You never wanted to leave this shower and you took your time washing your hair and body. You enjoyed your little alone time after being on the road with the boys for so long and your hands slowly, but surely, wandered over your soapy body down between your legs.  
You let one hand slide through your pink lips and with each stroke you applied a bit more pressure on your clit. You felt that it wouldn’t take long to get you off. You haven’t had an orgasm in weeks and being around two gorgeous, well-toned, tall men didn’t help. The thought of the brothers turned you even more on, small moans escaping your mouth, echoing in the bathroom, as you brought yourself closer and closer; forgetting the world around you. You leaned on the cold wall to give you some stability and with fast little circles you pushed yourself over the edge, letting out a loud scream; your legs shaking as you kept sliding your fingers through your folds to ride out your orgasm. 

You felt great and much more awake as you jumped out the shower and wrapped a towel around your hair and body. Back in your room you put on your pajama pants and one of your favorite band shirts. Looking like that and with a satisfied smile on your face you walked into the library to get your well-deserved drink. It seemed like both boys also took a shower and they had put their sleeping clothes on. Sam was already back at his laptop, doing a little pre-sleep research, as he liked to call it, and Dean was sitting in one of the big leather armchairs with a whiskey bottle in his hand. 

“Feelin’ better darling?” Dean asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

“Seems like you really enjoy our showers back here” Sam snickered.

Both of the boys had their eyes pinned to you and when you realized what they were talking about your face turned bright red from embarrassment and you just wanted to shrivel up or die right there on the spot.

“Omg ... I-I didn’t …” you stuttered, “You weren’t meant to …” 

Dean put the bottle down on the side table and walked over to you, now standing really close to you, not letting you finish your sentence. He laid his thumb on your bottom lip, grabbed your chin gently and turned your head up, so you had to look at him. He had your full attention now.  
Feeling his warm body so close to yours, smelling his aftershave and the whiskey he just drank and looking in his bright green eyes really turned you on again. Oh god why does he have to be so hot?!

“Next time,” he said in a deep, seductive voice, letting his fingers slide over your cheek and neck “you just have to ask one of us to take care of you!” 

Sam had also gotten up from his chair and was now standing right behind you, unfolding the towel around your head, letting your damp hair fall on your shoulders, throwing the piece of cloth on the ground.

“We both want you Y/N ... we always did.” Sam whispered the confession in your ear, sending shivers down your spine; stroking up and down your naked arms.

“Ever since our first hunt together, Sam and I are thinking about you and all the things we want to do with you!” Dean brushed the hair out of your face and you felt your heartbeat pounding in your chest.

You couldn’t deny that you thought both of the Winchester brothers were incredibly handsome and you had a crush on them for a very long time. You even thought about them while masturbating and how it would be to sleep with one, or both, of them, but you were just too scared to even try to flirt, because you didn’t want to get rejected and ruin the friendship you build up over the years. You’d rather just be their “partner in crime” than going back to hunting alone.

“W-What?” your voice stumbled and you started to feel dizzy as the adrenaline rushed to your head. This was just too much. Never in your wildest dreams had you thought that even one of them would actually see you that way… and now they wanted you both!  
You were unable to manage this situation and you wriggled yourself out of their arms; slowly backing away with a startled expression on your face; your eyes darting back and forth between the brothers.  
“I’m sorry … I … just can’t!” you mumbled and turned around to run to your room.

You slammed your door shut, pressing your back against it and sliding down; sitting on the cold ground. Your hands covering your face as you try to understand what just happened. Normally you didn’t get yourself worked up so easily around the guys, you always tried to hide your feelings for them and keep up a professional relationship. Of course you were fun-flirting with them and teasing them from time to time, like they did with you, but you never much thought of it. It was just for the fun of it, or was it? You were so confused.  
After a while sitting on the tiles you pulled yourself together, got up and crawled in your bed! It was the first of many restless nights that followed.

***

For the next few weeks you tried to avoid Sam and Dean as much as possible, even refused to join a hunt nearby, which made the whole situation even more awkward. You just hoped they’d forget about that night; and it seemed like that’s what they did. None of you ever talked about it; not even Dean who always had a silly line in stock.  
Eventually the relationship between the three of you normalized and you went on with hunting those evil sons of bitches together. It wasn’t until another night, after another long hunt that the echoes of their words ‘We both want you’ came crashing back at you.

*** 

The three of you were sitting on the couch, drinking and listening to some good rock music; everyone already a bit drunk. All of you were bruised and beaten up from the last hunt and you all enjoyed being back at the bunker; deciding to get a few days off to recover. Sam was the one who disrupted your laughs. 

“Do we really have to listen to this music? You both know I hate it and it’s already enough I have to put up with it in the car!” 

Dean was giving him an evil look, but before he could say something you jumped up!

“Okay then let’s do something else!” you were already tipsy; a happy drunk like the boys always said. You walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a colorful box; Sam and Dean following you with their eyes. 

“Oh no, what’s she up to now?” Dean groaned, rolling his eyes and taking another sip from his beer.

You came back holding the box up in the air, waiving it around.  
“Let’s play Twister! I loved that game when I was younger and I bet you can’t beat me.” You said hopping up and down. “I’m bendy” you add. 

As soon as you spoke out those words, the guy’s faces went from annoyed to ‘I’m first’ in just a second, but you didn’t ponder over their sudden change in behavior. You were way too excited to play this silly game. Yep happy drunk indeed.  
And while they were fighting about who would play the first game you placed the dotted mat on the floor and pushed away some of the furniture to have some more space; hearing Dean protesting “NO, two out of three” from the other side of the room.  
Like always Dean lost Rock Paper Scissors, so Sam was first and Dean plumped down on the floor with the spinning wheel in front of him; the younger Winchester and you positioning each other on the opposite ends of the mat.

“Okay let’s get it over with quick. Right hand, blue” Dean instructed with a bored look on his face; slightly pouting.

The first round was easy and so was the second, but just after a few minutes you found yourself tangled up with Sam; barely keeping your bodies off the ground. You could feel Sam’s quickened breath against your skin; his face so close and his long hair tickling your cheeks. His eyes were suddenly locked with yours and you felt the atmosphere tensing up between the two of you.

“Left foot, green” the dull instructions continued.

You wanted to move your leg, but you were riveted by the sight in front of you. Sam caging your body with his, you could feel the warmth radiating from it, lustful eyes pinned to you. Before you could think Sam grabbed your neck and pulled you in for a kiss; you both falling to the ground; his tongue caressing your bottom lip and you could hear a faint moan escaping Sam’s throat.

“HEY!” Dean screamed, jumping on his feet. “What the hell?” 

Sam immediately pushing you away, getting up with an apologizing look on his face, “I-I’m so sorry Dean!”

“We had a deal man!” Dean yelled at his little brother.

Sorry? Deal? What the fuck were they talking about! You were confused, your eyes once more darting back and forth between them. You got up and were now standing between them, but they completely ignored you at this point.

“I-I know” Sam stuttered “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“Damn right it won’t, because if it does I’ll …” 

“DEAN!” You cut him off “Would you … both of you … explain what the hell is going on!” 

After a few seconds of silence Sam cleared his throat and started to talk shakily; his brother still angry and clenching his fists “Well after what happened a few weeks ago Dean and I made a deal that we’d never try to hit on you again. We both saw how uncomfortable it made you and we don’t want to destroy our friendship with you!” He paused for a second.  
“Look Y/N. Dean and I … we both have feelings for you, but we can hold them in.”

“Yeah that worked pretty well today.” Dean mumbled. 

Sam continued “If that’s what we have to do to keep you comfortable and safe. We don’t want to scare you off.” 

You needed a few minutes to wrap your head around what the boys just said and they gave you all the time you needed. “I’m so sorry” you whispered and now they were the ones that looked confused. “What happened that night … I-I was just so scared and didn’t know how to handle the situation.”  
You took a deep breath; Sam and Dean still quiet; exchanging puzzled looks.  
“I have feelings for you too… for both of you!” you stared at the floor “I just backed away from you because I never thought you could like me in the same way and that if you did I'd just be another pastime for you. I’ve seen you both pick up so many girls over the years and …” you hesitated “and I didn’t want to be one of them and let it ruin our friendship.” 

You saw the tension fall off from the brothers’ and both gave you the most beautiful smile you’ve ever seen. Dean stepped a little closer to you, so that he was now standing really close to you!  
He cupped your face with his big hands and brushed your forehead with his soft lips before he started to speak in his low, husky voice. “Oh baby girl, we would never treat you like those women. They were just a distraction so we could keep our feelings for you under control.” 

“Dean’s right Y/N.” Sam stepped behind you, so you were in the exact same position you were that night. “We want you and” he hesitated for a second “we’d even share if we have to.” 

Hearing those words whispered against the sensitive skin of your neck, while Sam was tracing his hands down to your hips, really turned you on. You could never decide between the two of them and knowing that you could have both overwhelmed you with so much emotion. 

Before either of them could say a word you grabbed Dean’s neck and kissed him.  
His lips were just like you imagined them … hell they were even better! His kiss was much harder than Sam’s, more demanding, but oh so sweet. You could still taste the whiskey and beer he drank earlier and with every breath your heart was pounding faster. Dean wrapped his strong arms around your waist; pulling you away from Sam while you burrowed your hands in his hair. You wished this kiss would never end and you could feel Dean’s hands on your body forever. 

“Hey,” Sam complained and Dean pulled his lips away; giving you a chance to breath “I thought we’d share!”

“I’m sorry Sammy, but Y/N just tastes so good.”

Sam came closer with just a few steps and turned you around. “My turn now!” He cupped your face and kissed you, gently parting your lips with his tongue, brushing his thumbs over your cheeks.  
Dean was kissing your neck, leaving little bite marks along the way. You felt his growing erection rubbing on your butt and you moaned against Sam’s lips. Your legs were trembling due to those overwhelming sensations all over your body, but you were closely secured between their strong bodies.  
The older Winchester let his hands slide over your hips and grabbed the hem of your shirt, slipping it off with one quick motion and you whimpered at the sudden loss of Sam’s kiss.

“I think we should move this somewhere more comfortable, don’t you think Dean” the younger brother suggested; never taking his eyes off of you.

“You’re right. Our little girl won’t be able to stand much longer.” Dean said with a devilish smile on his face. He scooped you up and carried you to his room, bridal style; Sam following the both of you close behind. 

He put you gently on the bed, placing him next you, locking his lips with yours in a passionate, lustful kiss; Dean pushing your legs apart, massaging your already wet pussy through your pajama pants. He didn’t even bother with foreplay and went right ahead.  
You were unable to control your moans and the rising heat in your center as his skilled fingers find your clit; rubbing it in small fast circles.

“Hmm baby girl you’re so wet already” he mumbled against your lips.

If you would have known this would happen you never would’ve backed away from him in the first place. This was just soo good!

You felt the weight on the bed shift to your other side as Sam placed himself next to you. You inhale sharply as you realize he had already undressed himself. You were mesmerized by the sight of his muscles and your gaze slowly wandered down his chest and to his hard, big cock.  
Sam’s eyes appreciatively travel along your body and his smile got wider and wider.  
“You are so beautiful Y/N!” 

Before you could answer he pulled you out of his brother’s arms; turning you around, pressing you against his chest; wrapping his arms around you, placing thousand kisses over your jaw, neck and collarbone. One of his hands was alternating caressing your breasts, the other opening the clasps of your bra, pulling it away and throwing it to the ground. 

Dean was quietly watching and didn’t protest as his brother took you from him. He seemed to enjoy the view, because you could feel him getting up and hear him unzipping his pants and getting rid of his clothes. Now everything that parted you from Sam’s hot, smooth body was the thin fabric of your pajamas and he just made sure you’d get rid of them too.  
He placed you on your back and his hands traveled down your chest, resting on your breast for some time, rolling your nipples between his fingers and making them hard. You shiver by the tingling sensation of his tender touches, softly moaning his name as he grabbed the waistband of your pants and pulled them off your body; together with your wet panties. You gasp by the sudden movement.  
You lay bare in front of the two brothers who took a moment to enjoy the view and survey your naked body. 

“Hmm isn’t she a sight for sore eyes?” Dean growled and sat down in a chair next to your bed, lazily stroking his hard shaft, his eyes focused on you.  
So he liked to watch. The mere thought of it let your body tremble.

“I wonder how this sweet little pussy of her tastes.” Sam grunted and pushed your legs apart, kneeling down in front of you. He carefully lowered himself, brushing his lips over the inside of your thigh. The feeling of the stubbles on his cheek let a surge of pleasure run through your body and you wanted him so desperately to touch you where you needed it the most. You whimpered and pushed your crotch up at him, throwing your head back.  
“Sam … please … just do it.” You could feel the effect those words had on the brothers as Dean impatiently shifted on the chair and Sam crushed his mouth down on your folds, liking up all the tasty juices. 

“Hmm you’re already so wet for me” he groaned at your opening and slid one finger in you; moving it in and out while sucking on your delicate clit.  
You moaned, breathing heavy, squeezing one of your breasts with one hand and grabbing Sam’s head with the other, rocking your hips back and forth. He answered your silent prayers and pushed another finger in your soaking wet pussy, scissoring it open. 

“Oh fuck … this is so hot” you could hear Dean groan, looking over to him and locking your eyes with his as his little brother finger-fucked you. You could see the lust smoldering in his eyes and you felt your orgasm approaching fast. Sam pushed a third finger in you, moving them in and out, curling them just a little bit and hitting your sweet spot with every stroke.

“Oh god Sam … Yes, right there!” you screamed his name, felt the coil in your stomach tighten as Sam sped up his pace to the point where it became unbearable and you just exploded. Your walls clenching around Sam’s still moving fingers, your body trembling from the wave of pleasure you felt, but he didn’t give you much time to come down from your high.

“Are you ready for more, Baby?” Sam asked and you pushed your hips against his hand.

“Y-Yes Sam!” You didn’t have to tell Sam twice and he aligned himself with your opening, gently pushing the head of his dick against you, sliding it up and down your pussy before slowly entering you and you gasped and felt yourself stretching around him. Sam’s hands were gliding down your waist and under your ass, pulling you closer to him, so your lower back was resting on his knees.  
You felt so full of him and with each thrust you felt the pleasure building up again. ‘Oh my god is this really happening’ was everything you could think and with every push of Sam you felt a new wave of pleasure shooting up your spine. You wanted more and now you took what you needed, grabbing Sam’s neck and pulling yourself up for a stormy kiss.  
You were now sitting on his lap, giving you the upper hand and he groaned against your neck, his strong arms tightly wrapped around your back. You pushed down on him, over and over again, moaning loudly, your clit rubbing over Sam’s skin, driving you, once more, closer and closer to the edge. 

“Lay down on your back” you ordered and Sam obeyed, earning growling moans from both of the brothers. You let your hips move in circles around the younger Winchester’s cock, leaning on his chest with both arms, straddling his hips and making him dig his fingers in your thighs, moaning ‘oh fuck’ and your name repeatedly. You felt that he was getting closer to the edge, so you slowed down just a little bit, looking over do Dean. 

“Come on over here, darling … please” you plead, reaching out to him “I want to feel you too.” 

The sudden change from dominance to submission while still fucking his brother lit a fire in Dean’s eyes and you didn’t have to ask him twice. He came over to the bed after grabbing a bottle of lube out of one of his drawers, kneeling down behind you, between his brothers’ legs, grinding his hard cock on your ass. 

“Oh baby girl, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this!” He buried one hand in your hair, pulling it and exposing your throat, kissing, biting, leaving red marks on your neck and shoulder. With the other hand he traveled down the front of your body until he reached your clit, massaging it, pressing down, making you cry out his name.

“Oh fuck ... Dean … Sam … I think I’m gonna…” The coil in your core broke, sending you spiraling over the edge of orgasm, your legs shaking violently, your pussy clenching around Sam’s cock making him slam into you, faster and faster until he came hard, burying his fingernails deep in your thighs, pulling you down to kiss you and letting you ride out both of your orgasms. 

“Wow that was amazing Y/N, you’re beautiful” Sam whispered softly in your ear, before pulling out, letting his cum drip down on him from your still pulsating pussy. 

“We're not done baby girl” Dean was growling behind you, grabbing your hair and pulling you away from Sam, you whimpered. 

“Now I’ll show you how to take a girl right” he whispered dangerously in your ear, signaling Sam to back off for now, you shivered with anticipation and feel the heat rising once more. How was that even possible?  
The younger brother did as he was told and sat down at the chair, where Dean watched before, stroking his semi hard dick. 

“Do you want me to fuck this tight little ass of yours?” You nodded, whining as Deans strong hand squeezed one of your tits, tweaking your sensitive nipple, rubbing his dick between your thighs, spreading Sam’s leftover cum all over his shaft. 

“Say it!” he demanded, his voice low and dangerous. 

“Yes please ... Dean … please fuck my ass!” You already were a wailing mess and you could barely keep it together. 

He pushed you down between your shoulder blades, letting his hand rest there so you couldn’t move. Dean spread your legs further apart with his knees, still grinding his cock through your wet folds. One of his hands rested on your lower back, his thumb drawing circles around your puckered hole. He released your shoulders from his tight grip. 

“Stay!” he ordered and seconds later you heard the distinctive sound of the lube bottle opening. You shivered as he let the cold gel drop down on you. 

Dean then pushed one of his fingers against your hole and let it slide in slowly; you moaned and moved your hips up to him. “Easy there, baby girl!” His strong palm holding you down as he pulled his finger out, but just to push in with one more, you whimper, the heat building in your stomach when he started to scissor you open. He took his time to prepare you and you couldn't bare is anymore. 

“Please Dean just fuck me already” you pleaded eagerly. 

He was already so turned on that he didn’t want to tease any longer, so he removed his fingers from your ass and grabbed his twitching cock, gently pressing the tip against your asshole. You felt your skin stretching and let out a long breath to relax and let Dean slide in you completely. 

“Oh you’re so tight… so hot baby!” 

He slowly started thrusting in you, building up his speed, sending electrical surges through your body. The room filled with the sound of skin smacking together mixed with your moans. Dean reaching down to grab your hair to pull you back up, your back pressed against his chest. He let one hand slide down your stomach, soon finding your clit, rubbing it, squeezing it. Oh god those boys would be the death of you, you were so close yet again. 

“Dean,” you nearly yell his name “I’m gonna come!” 

“No, not just yet … control yourself!” 

He started pounding in you, faster and faster and you could hear him moan, shouting your name. The pleasure inside you became too much and the coil in your center broke. You were screaming, throwing you head back at Dean’s shoulder, your legs shaking uncontrollably as you came around his dick, walls clenching, sending Dean over the edge with you.  
His pace became slower and you both fell down on the sheets, hearts pounding, breathing heavily, Dean paving your neck and jaw with kisses, ending at your mouth where you both sank once more in a deep passionate kiss. 

“That was awesome, baby girl.” He whispered against your skin, pulling his dick out and getting up to go to the bathroom.

“And that’s how you satisfy a girl, little brother” He said, walking by Sam, who still sat in the same chair. 

Oh god you completely forgot about Sam, your eyes widened and you sat up. As if he could read your mind he just smiled his biggest smile and said “It’s okay Y/N. I quite enjoyed the show.” Sam looking down his chest, you were following his gaze where you saw his cum running down his body. 

Dean came back from the bathroom with two wet towels and threw one at his brothers’ lap, then came over to you to clean you up; throwing the used piece of cloth to the ground before picking you up and placing you at the head of the bed, snuggling next to you and pulling the sheets over you both. 

“You coming or what?” he asked Sam with a drowsy voice.

Sam did exactly that and you were now nestled between the Winchester brothers, Sam squeezed against your back and Dean in front of you, looking at you with his shimmery green eyes, smiling contentedly. Both were tracing their fingers over your still tingling skin; bathing in the afterglow of the probably best sex you had in your life… so far at least.

“I’m so glad we did that” you giggled, earning a soft laugh from both.

“Me too Y/N” Sam was the first to speak “I hope we can do that again! I love you sweetheart.” Sam snuggled into the crease of your neck and quickly fell asleep.

“Yeah I love you too, you know” Dean continued, giving you a tender kiss “and I had no idea how dirty you could be baby girl” 

“Oh you have no idea Dean” you whisper under your breath.

With those words the older Winchester and you fell in a gentle, affectionate kiss, before he followed Sam into a deep night’s sleep. 

“I love you too, my boys” were the last words that came out of your mouth!


End file.
